roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Colt LMG
}} The Colt LMG is an American Light Machine Gun. The Colt LMG is unlocked by default. History Colt Automatic Rifle or Colt Light Machine Gun is a 5.56mm NATO, open-bolt, full-automatic-only firearm developed by Colt Defense. It is based on the M16A2/A4, and its handguard has a distinctive squared-off shape, vertical grip, carrying handle and integrated bipod. It is one of many Squad automatic weapon-type firearms that have been developed from the Armalite AR-15."The overall name of the new weapon family was a derivative of the original AR-15 by adding Colt to the name, resulting in the CAR-15.The name now stood for Colt Automatic Rifle."Others include the Colt CMG-1 machine gun and CAR-15 Heavy Assault Rifle. In-Game ''General Information The Colt LMG is one of the faster-firing LMGs available in Phantom Forces, firing at 700 RPM and falling just behind the rate of fire (RoF) of the MG36 (750 RPM). As compensation for its fast RoF, the Colt LMG has somewhat high vertical recoil and low minimum damage in comparison to other LMGs, being a 6HKO at longer ranges, which is much below par compared to other LMGs, which are either a 4HKO or 5HKO at long range. But it makes up for this by being a 3HKO at close range. When excluding headshot multipliers, it has the fastest TTK of all LMGs. The Colt LMG's magazine capacity is slightly higher than average for its class, at 60 rounds. In fact, it has the third-highest magazine capacity in the game, only bested by the aforementioned MG36 and M60 (Both of which have a magazine capacity of 100 rounds). In terms of reserve ammunition capacity, it is 4th highest out of all the LMGs at 180 rounds, being beaten by the L86, SCAR HAMR, MG36, and M60, but better than the AUG HBAR and both RPK models. This is a decent reserve size for this class and works to help the user from running out of ammunition too quickly when using the Colt LMG, especially since it will require more shots at medium range and beyond compared to the other LMGs. Usage & Tactics This is a CQB focused LMG, having a good RoF and high damage. Because it is inferior to other LMGs ar long range, this weapon should be treated more like a carbine or CQB focused assault rifle, which is where the Colt LMG will shine. Despite these shortcomings, the large magazine capacity of this gun will help greatly when facing multiple enemies, and the quick reload ( for an LMG ) makes this weapon even better suited for combat against more than 1 foe, as the time the user will spend reloading is reduced, lowering the chance of an enemy spotting the user and eliminating them while they are reloading. Conclusion Due to the similarities between the M4A1 and the Colt LMG, the Colt LMG should be treated as an M4A1 with a larger magazine, more reserve ammunition, and heftier recoil. Pro and Cons '''Pros:' * Large magazine capacity (60 rounds) * Brisk rate of fire (700 RPM) * Devastating suppression for its firerate * 3 shot kill capability makes it very deadly for its fire rate Neutral: * One can press T to aim from an over-the-sight aiming perspective Cons: * High vertical and horizontal recoil * Low minimum damage (especially for its class) * Restricted to Full-Auto * Damage drop off at long range results in it being outgunned by other LMGs at range. * Long reload And long empty reload. Trivia * The model in-game is that of the M16A2 LMG as indicated by the bipod and fixed carrying handle. ** Despite the fact that it has a fixed carrying handle, equipping an optic will remove the carrying handle. * The Colt LMG in-game is missing its distinctive ribbed vertical grip, a feature that makes the Colt LMG unique. * The Colt LMG like most other LMGs in game, has an unusable bipod. * Although the Colt LMG in-game is shown with a 60-round quad-stack magazine, in real life, it is typically used with either standard 30-round M16 magazines or a 100 Beta-C drum. * It is the third primary in the game to only have one fire mode, the other two being the M60 and M231. Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Primary Weapons Category:Support Class Category:Starter Weapons